


And You Return

by stay_moonie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Minho is concerned friend, Open Ending, Vampire Chan, Woochan being cute, implied Hyunlix, minsung - Freeform, sorry Seungmin I do love you, sorry this is trash, stray kids au, woochan - Freeform, wow look at that angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_moonie/pseuds/stay_moonie
Summary: They fightOne walks outA couple of days later they returnEverything is back to normalA couple of weeks pass and the cycle repeats itself.That’s Chan and Woojin’s relationship for the last three years but after one bad argument, Chan leaves and doesn’t return.After a year later Woojin believe he’s moved on but gets a knock on the door one evening and opens the door to reveal Chan, looking very different from when he last saw him a year ago.





	And You Return

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Stray Kids fanfic on here! I got my inspiration for this fic from this prompt here: 
> 
> https://plotsforall.tumblr.com/post/86604122001/plot-41-bad-blood-muse-a-and-muse-b-have-had-a
> 
> I’m sorry if this is trash but I haven’t written anything to this extent in years! Also this isn’t really edited so sorry for any mistakes

Woojin shouldn't be surprised that Chan had walked out again.

It’s a constant occurrence between the both of them, they’re like most couples in love, dreaming about their future together for a few weeks then something irritates one or both of them, they argue, the majority of the time Chan walks out, he returns after a day or two and the cycle repeats.

Minho always voices his concerns to Woojin about how unhealthy their relationship is and both have been on the brink of a break up multiple times yet they both don’t have the courage to end things. Maybe because they have just gotten used to this routine and have found ways to work around it and not losing feelings for each other.

\----

_“You can’t keep on doing this hyung. I can’t keep on seeing you hurt like this, it’s not healthy.” Minho blurts out to Woojin one day as he sees the older pout at his coffee._

_“I can’t leave, it’s Chan.” Woojin replies, not meeting Minho’s eyes. “He’ll come back, he always does.” A small part of him doesn’t believe what he is saying, feeling as if he is trying to convince himself that Chan will return like he always does._

_“One day he won’t return and you know that. It’s better to leave things now than to wait for someone who left without a trace.” Minho sighs, always the word of wisdom, the majority of the time between the two. Woojin knows that the younger is just looking out for him as his oldest and closest friend and he doesn’t deserve him. “There’s always room at mine if you decide to leave.” Woojin lifts his head and gives a faint smile at Minho._

_“I don’t know if I want you third wheel between you and Jisung all the time.” Minho’s cheeks flush birth pink as he lets out a laugh. Woojin always found every second he could to tease his friend about his relationship about the freshman that stole his heart in such a small amount of time._

_“The offer still stands and if you take up on it, we will try to remain civil around you.” Minho reples and Woojin raises an eyebrow in question, not believing the younger for a second. “I promise!”_

_“I will believe it when I see it.”_

\----

Maybe Minho had been right as three days had past and Chan hadn’t returned. Woojin waited that long to try and contact him, just a simple ‘Where are you?’ through text. No response.

Three days turned into three weeks and then three months, with no word from Chan and it was eating Woojin up inside.

All of Chan’s belongings hadn’t left the spare room in the apartment, Woojin hadn’t been in that room since he moved everything belonging to the younger into that room and locking the door. He couldn’t give it away due to the small hope that Chan might return.

Woojin tried as hard as he could to act fine in front of Minho, even though he was still far from it even after all this time. Minh could see through it all and has tried time and time again to get Woojin to open up but the older wouldn’t budge, even many months later.

“It’s been three months hyung. I think getting out of that apartment will do you some good.” Minho suggests one day, realising that he couldn’t bare himself to see his best friend so torn up inside, even with it being three months since Chan had left and hadn’t returned.

“I tried, last month.” Woojin replies, eyes focused on the goings on outside the small cafe which the two boys were occupying. Wanting to look anywhere but the pained eyes that Minho always has these days while looking at him. “I couldn’t bring myself to do it and I know it’s ridiculous but I can’t.”

“You know my offer still stands.” Minho replies, a sincere look on his face as he Woojin turns his head to face him. “Jisung wouldn’t complain and I know this is bothering him as well. He cares about you-”

“Yes, because I would like to share space with the most put together couple out of everyone!” Woojin snaps as he stands up, interrupting Minho.” I can’t move in with two because it would hurt more than living by myself in that apartment because you are a constant reminder of what I can’t have.” Woojin leaves the cafe not a minute later, leaving the younger in shock as his friend rarely raises his voice at anyone, always being a gentle soul, never so aggressive with his words. 

Minho realises that Chan had essentially ruined his best friend and for that, he will never forgive him.

\----

Woojin enters his apartment a few hours after abruptly leaving Minho at the cafe. He needed to calm down so he took a long walk to get rid of all his negative emotions. He had never blown up at Minho before, in all the years he had known the younger, he was always the calmer of the two, Minho having the more extroverted personality and Woojin being more introverted and quiet.

He realised that Minho was only just looking out for him and he should try to move on. Woojin knew that this wasn’t healthy and after calming down after his outburst, he should give up hope that Chan will return. It lead to Woojin opening the spare room and sorting the majority of Chan’s items into boxes to send to a charity store in the morning.

He will move on.

\----

A year since Woojin had last seen Chan and he was going much better than he had been.

After getting rid of the majority of Chan’s items, leaving the odd couple of items as reminders which he will give away eventually, he proceeded to pick up on his studies more and after apologising to Minho and even Jisung, he started to spend more time with the two of them and Jisung’s friends, Felix and Hyunjin. He still hadn’t moved out of the apartment yet as something inside him couldn’t seem to move out but he let it slide, believing it as himself not liking too much change.

Everything was looking so much better for Woojin and he was proud of how far he had come in the last year.

So he was more than surprised to see Chan at his doorstep a few moments later.

“Please invite me in.” Was all was said.

Woojin didn’t say anything for a minute, just staring at Chan, realising how much he had changed. His once chestnut hair was bleached and he was much paler than before. Woojin could barely recognise him and his current state of health concerned him.

After taking a minute to observe Chan and the changes that had occurred to the younger, he sighs.

“You’ve been gone awhile.” Woojin responds and Chan lowers his head and nods slightly in agreement.

“I know and I will explain everything to you if you just invite me in, please.” Chan sounded so small in his response and Woojin did believe he was owed an explanation of the younger suddenly walking out on him a year ago so he sighs and nods his head.

“Yea, you can come in.”

Chan follows Woojin inside as he walks towards the living room and the couch, shutting the front door behind him. The tension was thick between them as they both sat on the couch. Chan was the first to break the silence.

I know that you’re probably wondering why it took me so long to come back here and with no communication to you and for that, I am sorry but i do have a very good reason.” Chan starts and Woojin raises his eyebrow.

“It better be good because it took me awhile to get over the fact that you walked out and never returned.” Woojin replies, all while sounding on guard, as if he won’t believe anything Chan would say.

“I know and I am terribly sorry it took me so long to come back but I couldn’t come back, not so soon.” Chan gives Woojin a look, a look that tells Woojin that Chan was telling the truth but Woojin just couldn’t believe anything the younger said at the moment.

“And why couldn’t you return any sooner than a year after you left?” Woojin asked, sceptical of the sudden appearance still and Chan sighs.

“It’s really hard to explain.” Was all Chan replied with after a moment of silence and Woojin let out a smal. laugh and shook his head.

“Well, we have all the time in the world, I’m all ears.” Woojin replies, wanting to get to the bottom of this so he can fully put it behind him. Chan is silent for a minute and Woojin could see that it must be something difficult to explain because Chan had a very nervous look on his face.

“I was attacked.” Chan replied and Woojin’s eyebrows rise in shock, not expecting that response, but kept quiet to let Chan continue. “This attacker,” Chan paused. “Did something to me and now I am different from who I used to be, so I ran and knew I couldn’t come back for awhile. I couldn’t respond to you in my own fear that I would return and hurt you can I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt you.” Chan sighed but Woojin could tell with how tense Chan looked that he wasn’t finished explaining.

“I spent the last year controlling myself so I could return and explain everything to you with a leveled head. I couldn’t not return to you and let you know the full story because you mean so much to me, no matter how much we fought.” Woojin sits in silence as Chan explains more and all Woojin could think of was how after all this time of trying to get over Chan, the minute he comes back into his life, he is like a lovestruck teenager all over again. Chan is silent for a few minutes and that leads Woojin to asking the biggest question on his mind.

“What did the dude who attack you do to you in which you couldn’t come back home,come back to me?” Chan looks into Woojin’s eyes and gives out a small laugh, the smile on his face not reaching his eyes.

“He turned me into something out of my own nightmares.” Chan replied and Woojin was left confused. What did Chan mean? He didn’t understand what the younger was trying to explain.

“What do you mean by ‘something’?” Woojin asks and he sees Chan take a deep breath,as if he was scared to tell Woojin.

“A vampire, he turned me into a vampire, Woojin.” Chan replies and turns his head away fro Woojin to stare at the floor, terrified to see the older’s reaction. Woojin was trying to process everything that Chan had just said. He couldn’t be serious. Vampires weren’t real, they couldn’t be. But why would Chan lie about this because it looks like it’s eating him up inside.

“If what you’re telling me is true, I need to see some proof.” Woojin responds with after a few minutes and Chan lifts his head up to stare at Woojin.

“I could do that.” Chan replies, voice full of nerves. He stands up and sits on the floor in front of Woojin. “I don’t want to scare you though.” Chan adds and Woojin gives the younger a small smile, taking Chan’s hands in his own, giving some encouragement to him.

“I would never be scared of you Bang Chan.” Woojin reassures him and Chan takes a deep breath before he lets the fangs grow. Woojin sees the fangs grow and takes a short gasp and Chan widens his eyes, the obvious fear in his eyes as he was afraid he did scare Woojin.

“I’m sorry.” Chan exclaims, fangs still on full display and woojin shakes his head.

“I’m not scared, just surprised. It’s not something I’m used to.” Woojin replies, reassuring the younger that he was fine with it. Chan give Woojin a weak smile before he lets his fangs shrink back.

“I couldn’t come back for the last year because of the bloodlust.” Chan explains and Woojin nods, encouraging him to continue. “I found another vampire, Changbin, he helped me. It was so hard but the thought of seeing you again is what gained me my control.” Chan gives out a short laugh. “That just sounded so cheesy, I’m sorry.” Woojin shakes his head and smiles.

“I will say that it was cheesy but I can look past that because you are here and look like you’re doing alright.” Woojin responds with a smile and Chan laughs.

“Oh believe me, it is actually very difficult right now but I can hold myself back.” Chan sees Woojin’s eyes widen slightly but calms down after a second and proceeds to stand up and gestures Chan to follow him.

“Do you need a place to sleep tonight?” Woojin asks as he walks towards the spare room.

“My body clock is kind of reversed now, I’m more awake in the evening now, the sun isn’t really friendly to me anymore.” Chan replies and gives a small laugh which proceeds to make Woojin laugh as well.

“Probably should have guessed that with the whole ‘vampire’ thing.” Woojin smiles at Chan and opens the spare room door. Chan takes a step in and takes a deep breath.

“It’s not changed.” Was all Chan says and Woojin nods as he grabs the door handle and starts to pull it closed.

“Not much but if you stay a little longer and make up for the year you were gone, you might not be using this room anymore.” Woojin replies with a small smile and CHan gives out a small laugh.

“I love you Woojin.” Chan says and Woojin pauses, door half closed. Chan realised what he said and his eyes widen. “Oh, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s alright,” Woojin says and takes a second to add onto it. “After almost a year of thinking I was over you, I think I realise why it took so long for me to believe I was.” Woojin takes a deep breath and he sees Chan take a few steps towards the almost closed door.

“No matter how much we fought, we always found a way around it and many may have called what we have toxic but I think that our relationship described who we were as people and I don’t think anyone knows that even though we may have clashed a lot, it was just ourselves over reacting over the simplest of things.” Woojin continued and Chan smiled at the older and continued for him.

“It was ridiculous that we always fought over something as stupid as work, study and who ate the last piece of chicken. It was never anything serious and I think both of us took everything a step too far for the most stupid of reasons.” Woojin gives him a confused stare and Chan laughs in response. “I’ve had a year spent trying to control the urge to drain people dry of their blood, I think I had some time to think about our three year relationship.”

“I can see that but I do have classes in the morning so I’ll be heading to bed. You know where everything is still, right?” Woojin asks and Chan nods. “Good, goodnight Chan.”

“Goodnight Woojin.” Chan replies as Woojin closes the door.

\----

“So you’re telling me that Chan came back last night and he’s sleeping in the spare room?” Minho asks Woojin for probably the third time the next afternoon and older just sighs before responding with a simple ‘Yes’ for the third time, hoping that Monho would drop the subject and go back to his boyfriend.

Woojin felt that it was only right to tell Minho that Chan had returned, conveniently leaving out the whole ‘attacked and turned into a vampire’ thing. He knew Minho would be on edge about the whole thing and he had every reason to after the last year but Woojin felt as if it was his own choice about letting Chan back into his life because, well, it was his own life, not Minho’s.

“Turn it down a notch Minho-hyung, Woojin-hyung is smart, he knows what he’s doing.” Hyunjin speaks up for the first time that afternoon, too busy being preoccupied by Felix to really interact, yet always having his ears open towards any conversation.

“I’m just worried because it won’t be long until you go back into your old cycle again and I don’t want you to get used to that again.” Minho exclaims, very open about voicing his concerns in front of the others. “Promise me that you will sort this out with him and I won’t have to constantly hear you complain about the most ridiculous of arguments.”

Woojin gives Minho an honest smile and simply promises because he does believe that this time round, things will be better. There may be a new twist in their relationship but Woojin believes that with a lot of talk, they will be alright.

“Please no more fighting though Woojin hyung, I can’t bear to listen to anymore complaining from Minho hyung about your relationship woes.” Jisung pipes up, narrowly avoiding a playful slap to the back of the head from his boyfriend. Everyone starts to chuckle at the couple and an obvious blush forms on Jisung’s face, making everyone laugh even harder.

Woojin really does believe that everything will be alright for the most part, he just needed to get used to the fact that his boyfriend, who left a year ago without a trace, had now returned as a vampire.

\----

Woojin took his time to return back to the apartment, opting to run some errands after saying his goodbyes to his friends a few hours prior, as he believed that Chan would still be asleep. He walks at a brisk pace, ready to head home and talk to Chan about their relationship and how they can improve it for the better.

Opting to arrive a little earlier, Woojin takes a shortcut down a couple of alleyways, knowing that it will cut the trip home in half. Multiple twists and turns later and he is almost home when he turns a corner and sees something he never thought he’d see.

He could see Chan biting into the neck of a boy who could only be a couple years younger than Woojin. After a minute, Chan lifted his head, fangs withdrawing from the boys neck and that was when Chan’s eyes met Woojin.

Chan’s eyes go wide and within a flash, he was gone. It took a second for Woojin to move again and he migrates towards the boy who was now lying against the alley, a dazed look on his face.

“Are you alright?” Woojin asks the, now very alarmed, boy who slightly shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t call this alright since a moment ago I was having all my blood being sucked out by a vampire.” The boy exclaims and Woojin places his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Understandable.” Was al Woojin could think of replying with at that moment and the boy just gives him a very confused stare.

“You’re telling me that you just witnessed a vampire suck my blood and your response to my own freak out is ‘understandable?” The boy raises his voice slightly and Woojin couldn’t help but laugh at the over exaggerated exclamation.

“I will admit that I was lost for words at first but watching your reaction has lightened the mood a little bit.” Woojin replied and the boy raises an eyebrow at the response. 

“I don’t know what was weirder, being bitten by a vampire or your reaction to it all.” The boy suddenly starts to chuckle and gives Woojin a smile. “My name’s Seungmin.” Seungmin holds out his hand and Woojin takes it.

“Woojin. Nice to meet you Seungmin.” Woojin smiles at Seungmin and turns their handshake into helping Seungmin get onto his feet. Once he was standing, Woojin felt a small breeze from behind his and he saw Seungmin go pale.

“Woojin-ah,” Seungmin says in more of a stage whisper. “The uh-” He is cut off by Woojin turning around to face Chan with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I didn’t finish, just a second.” Chan walks past Woojin and places a hand on Seungmin’s cheek. Seungmin’s eyes widen and there are tears in his eyes. Woojin couldn't move, he couldn’t bring himself to stop what was going on and it was tearing him up.

“You won’t remember any of this.” Woojin hears Chan mutter to Seungmin, who now looks like he was in a trance. “You made a wrong turn down this alleyway and Woojin helped you find your way back onto the main street.” Chan steps back and starts to walk away. Woojin turns his focus to Seungmin, eyes free of tears and a bright smile on his face.

“Thank you so much for helping me, Woojin-ah. I’ll be fine from here. I’ll just have to let Jeongin know that I’ll be a little late to our date.” Seungmin then proceeds to pull a cell phone from his jean pocket and begins to type away at the screen. Woojin’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Chan had altered the memories of Seungmin and had completely cut himself out, as he was never there in the first place, sucking on Seungmin’s blood. Woojin realised that he needs to speak with Chan about everything that had just occurred so be says his goodbyes to Seungmin and heads to his apartment where he knew Chan would be, preparing the answers to Woojin’s multiple questions.

—

Woojin opens the door to his apartment, (or was it now Chan’s as well again since he came back?) he could see that everything was as it was when he left earlier in the day except for the fact that the door to the spare room was shut. 

Hesitant, Woojin approaches the closer door and gently knocks on it. He can hear some shuffling inside the room before the handle turned and the door opened slightly.

“I’m just packing what’s mine. I’ll be gone within the hour.” Was all Chan said before he shut the door in Woojin’s face. The older sighs before opening the door again and walking inside the room. One large suitcase was open on the bed, filled to the brim with Chan’s belongings which had occupied the room for the last year. Chan was currently folding a hoodie and placing it in the suitcase.

“I wasn’t going to tell you to leave.” Chan directs his attention to Woojin as he starts to talk. “I just wanted to talk about what just happened.” Woojin proceeds to sit on the bed and signals the vampire to join him. Chan takes a seat on the bed, his nerves on full display as his right leg starts to twitch.

“I was going to go to one of Changbin’s contacts for some blood tomorrow but I hadn’t fed in days and I was so hungry.” Chan explains and Woojin nods his head as he rests his hand on the vampires twitching leg, instantly stopping the movement. If Chan were human, his face would have been bright red.

“I haven’t fed from the source in a few months but I my control is much better than it was then so I knew when to stop. The boy will remember nothing.” Chan finishes explaining, anticipating Woojin’s response.

“I know you wouldn’t have done any harm. I trust you and will help you in anyway I can.” Woojin proceeds to hold onto both of Chan’s hands, the warmth of the elders hands giving him some comfort.

“I’m unpredictable. What if I can’t control myself and hurt you?” Chan keeps his head lowered, feeling inferior to to Woojin in this moment. Woojin takes Chan’s chin in his hand, slowly lifting the vampires head to look him in the eyes.

“If that happens, we will work it out.” Woojin gives Chan a small smile of reassurance as he strokes his chin with his thumb. “I’ll always be here for you Bang Chan.” Woojin leans forward, placing a kiss on Chan’s forehead before standing up and walking towards the door, stopping before he leaves and turns around.

“Now start to unpack that suitcase and then join me on the couch. We have a years worth of dramas to catch up on.” Woojin exits the room, opting to leave the door open as he walks to the living room.

Chan watches Woojin leave, a smile reaching his face as he stays put for a moment before proceeding to unpack the suitcase which occupied the bed.

_Maybe this would all work out in the end. If Chan has Woojin, everything will be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come talk with me on twit: @utopiawoojin
> 
> I have some skz twit aus as well if you want to check them out!


End file.
